


15 Minute Fics (July)

by Ehliena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, More tags to follow, Multi, Pandemic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: 15 minute bagginshield drabbles over the course of July 2020.1. Haircut2. Female3. Envy
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Haircut

Thorin didn’t like it, but he understood the necessity. There was a pandemic and as a nurse, Bilbo had to attend to those admitted. It just so happened that when the rotations for the month were posted for who would be assigned to that specific ward, Bilbo’s name came up.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin said as he held Bilbo’s hand. “I wish that this did not happen.”

“As do I, Thorin,” Bilbo replied. “But duty calls.”

Bilbo was going to be deployed for two weeks at the hospital, then he would be quarantined for two weeks before he could come home. They were supposed to get married that month.

“Don’t be so upset Thorin,” Bilbo squeezed his hand. “You’ve done all you could.”

True. Thorin had closed their country’s borders as soon as news came that there was a pandemic, he tried to make sure that all their citizen’s were safe, but people were hardheaded. Even a leader as beloved as Thorin could only command so much discipline.

It had been a two months since the pandemic was announced. A month since it had been reported in Erebor, and now Bilbo was going off to fight it.

“I need a haircut,” Bilbo joked as he twirled his hair around his finger. “Even the female nurses are cutting their hair short.”

“I’ve heard,” Thorin nodded. “Hair will grow back.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo turned to face his husband. “I’m actually very much frightened of this assignment. But even as your husband I cannot back down. Especially as your husband.”

It would not have sat well with Bilbo if he used his husband’s position to ask to not be assigned to that team. Neither of them abused their status.

“I know,” Thorin said as he embraced the other man. “You have your duty, and I have mind. I will miss you.

“I should hope so,” Bilbo’s eyes began to water as his voice trembled. “I will miss you too.”

“Come home to me Ghivashel,” Thorin tightened his embrace. “Come home to me alive and well. Be ever vigilant.”

“You too,” Bilbo clung to his husband. “Never let your guard down. Always wear a mask and wash your hands. Never be complacent.”

The two held on to each other, neither wanting to let the other go. It was a war against an unseen enemy, and they were only on the defensive. Tomorrow wasn’t promised, but they would spend each day apart living for their reunion.

“Stay safe.”


	2. Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finds out that Bilbo is female.

Bilbo had no idea what the deal was. Yes she was a hobittess, but her burgling skills, or lack thereof, had nothing to do with her gender.

The hobbit really had no idea what the matter was until Balin took her aside and explained.

“Bearers are rare for our kind laddie,” the older dwarf said, choosing to call her by the nickname ‘for her safety’. “Those who can bear children are few and far in between in our kind. It’s considered a blessing to the family from Mahal’s wife Yavanna. To put one such as yourself in this predicament is highly discouraged.”

“But I am a hobbit,” she argued. “And I assure you, there a whole lot of female hobbits, enough that one can go out on an adventure and the population would still grow.”

To make matters worse, she and Thorin had been getting closer before they found out she was female. Close enough that Bilbo thought they were coming to an understanding. After the incident however, Thorin became distant, choosing to treat her as he did when the Quest first began.

As a hobbit bordering on spinsterhood, she supposed that it was only to be expected. She really wasn’t much of a catch, she was just a hobbit, just Bilbo, and Thorin was a King.

Even Fili and Kili seemed distant. They started to treat her as if she would break with one jostle. She tried to talk sense into them, but to no avail.

“Boys honestly, do you think I’m fragile?”

“Well mister Boggins,” Fili said, keeping up the ruse that Bilbo was male, despite Kili’s whisper of “Miss Boggins Fee, Miss!”

“Uncle gave the order to treat you as befitting your person. We apologize for any trespasses we made before.”

Bilbo could see in that moment how much of a Prince Fili was. SHe could see it, and respect it, but she didn’t like it. His royal air made him stiff, impersonal. A far cry from the laughing blond who would play tricks on her.

And Kili. Kili who looked like a kicked puppy who wanted to play but wasn’t allowed.

The look on his face was the icing on the cake. She could take the formality and the distance, but watching Kili so disheartened made her mad.

“Thorin,” she said as she approached. “A word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not my best. This is rambling and I think one this lacks a solid point.


	3. Envy

There was a seemingly endless parade of eligible consorts for Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and he hated it. As soon as they had won back Erebor and had settled in after the Battle, politics began to seep in. Dwarven politics. Which added another layer of stress onto Thorin’s already growing pile.

It didn’t seem to matter to the many dwarf lords and members of his council that he had already declared his sistersons as his heirs. Any link to the royal throne was coveted.

Thorin hated politics.

It didn’t help matters that the only one Thorin would even consider marrying was Bilbo. Balin knew it and was trying to find some tome that would allow the marriage. Dis knew it and supported it, her advice was to completely disregard Dwarven Tradition and follow his heart.

“Do as I did Nadad,” she told him. “Marry as you wish, ignore the Council. Look how well that turned out.”

But Dis was not King Under the Mountain, and in their time in exile was spent honoring tradition but not enforcing it.

Dwalin and Nori knew it and were in charge of the Hobbit’s safety. Those vying for his hand knew it, and they weren’t particularly nice to the hobbit, thus the need for both the Captain of the Guard and the Royal Spymaster to ensure his well-being.

The only one who didn’t seem to know it was Bilbo himself. Every tea, every meal, every little gesture Thorin gave to Bilbo was seen as a friendly advance, not a romantic one adding to his frustration.

Thorin decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands and ask the hobbit outright if there was any chance that his affection would be returned.

“Bilbo,” Thorin said over luncheon one day,”There is something I would like to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter on how Bilbo was jealous of Thorin’s many suitors but... I have no idea what happened.


	4. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo’s thoughts while on quarantine.

Bilbo hated quarantine. He was only on day seven of his self quarantine and he was already going spare. Yes, he used to be a solitary person, but back before he met all his friends, he had been alone but not lonely.

Now though, he missed the rambunctiousness of his nephews, he missed the conversations he would have with Balin regarding anything and everything. He missed the loud poker nights Nori and Gloin would set up.

Most of all he missed his husband.

As dismayed as Thorin was that Bilbo had only just returned to them only to be quarantined, they both understood. Bilbo had been away on business when lockdown started, causing him to be stranded miles away from home with no way to return. It took two long months of staying put before he cold book a flight home. Now that he was, he was advised to isolate himself for two weeks, just to be certain that he wasn’t carrying anything potentially harmful to his family and friends.

So Bilbo was home but locked up in a spare room. His meals were delivered to him and his only connection to the outside world was his tablet and mobile.

“We’ve waited two months,” Thorin reasoned. “What’s another two weeks?”

Bilbo saw his point. He’d heard stories of those breaking quarantine only to infect the whole neighborhood. He didn’t want to do that to his family.

He didn’t count on going spare from staring at his walls all day. His feet itched to roam around. He missed being able to go outside.

But even as he missed all that, he knew it was prudent to stay inside. Better safe than sorry. Especially if sorry meant endangering his family and his neighborhood.

He could still talk to them, through the door and through the internet. And soon enough, he would be able to eat with them, laugh with them, hold them all again.

“Stupid pandemic,” he grumbled. “I’ve resorted to talking to myself. But there’s nothing to be done.”

Quarantine was there for a reason. Bilbo knew and understood that. But it was easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write what I know. Right now, I’m a frontliner in a place where the government seems more interested in lining their pockets than protecting the people, and the people care more of their comforts and convenience the the greater good.
> 
> It’s frustrating.
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	5. Radio

It was dark, and dusty. Thorin could feel the layer of dirt coating his entire person. He was thankful that he could hear his companions moving and groaning. Signs of life.

One could never tell when a mine shaft would cave in. He wasn’t even supposed to be down this deep, being the head of the enterprise as he was. But his family had always been hands on regarding the business, and he personally wanted to make sure that the conditions were safe for his men.

It was ironic that on his safety check such an accident would occur.

“Thorin,” he heard Dwalin call out. “Ye alive?”

“Yeah,” he replied. He couldn’t see his cousin and right-hand man, but it was heartening to hear his voice. “Banged up and bruised but I’m sure nothing’s broken.”

“Except our pride,” another voice chimed in.

It was Bofur, his senior foreman who was guiding him through the shafts. Bofur was a jolly fellow, as was his cousin Bifur who was thankfully back on surface. The older Ur had had his fair share of being stuck in shafts before they had transferred into the Durin Enterprises.

“I was pretty certain that these shafts were sound.” Bofur continued. “Then again I didn’t trust the lumber we were using. It was only in this shaft we used the Gundaband brand.”

“And we’ll never use them again,” Thorin promised. He had been looking for a way out that business deal anyway. He had gotten word that Azog and his family were not entirely on the legal side of the lumber business.

“Still,” Bofur continued, turning on his emergency flashlight. “We all alive?”

Several voices could be heard, indicating their presence. Thorin looked at the people around him, thankful that everyone that went with him on inspection was alive and well.

He could see Dwalin’s bald head coated in dust. He saw Ori cleaning his glasses and mumbling about how his tablet was all broken but thankfully he brought a good old fashioned notebook and pen. He saw Gloin scowling at the caved in portion of the wall, grumbling about how this would make him late for dinner.

Thorin smiled. Despite being stuck where they were, he knew he couldn’t have asked for better people to be stuck underground with.

“Hello?”

A radio crackled. And it was the sweetest sound Thorin had ever heard.

“Is every one alright down there?”

“Hey B,” Bofur replied. “We’re alright, and we hear you loud and clear, over.”

“Oh good,” the relief in his voice was obvious. “Please tell Thorin not to worry me like that ever again.”

Thorin heard a few good-natured snickers, and he was fine with that. Bilbo had told him before they went down not to do so, but being the stubborn man that he was, he didn’t quite listen.

“He heard you,” Thorin said after Bofur handed him the radio. “I’m sorry for worrying you Ghivashel.”

“Thorin!” Bilbo squeaked. “I’m glad you’re fine. Balin is already organizing a rescue. You lot should be out in time for a midnight snack and a scolding from me later. Expect it.”

Thorin couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on perpetual duty and my new best friend is a radio (because there are some areas of where I am where cell reception is B A D).
> 
> Reviews, comments, and prompts are welcome.


	6. Envy

“This will bring shame to us all, mark my words.”

Bilbo stopped and kept quiet. He had heard the murmurs of some of the council. They condemned Thorin’s choice of him as a consort. Although they haven’t wed yet, it was all but inevitable that they would. Even if it was against the council’s wished.

He was Thorin’s One apparently, and no matter how much the council would grouse, the mere mention of a ‘One’ was enough to silence most.

But most did not mean all and there were a few who were skeptical of their claims.

“Whoever heard of a One coming from another race,” the noble complained. “It has never been documented in our histories.”

“Hush,” his companion reprimanded. “You never know where the Spymaster has ears.”

“Curse that Spymaster,” the first dwarf said. “That branch of Durin’s line finally made it’s way back to a respectable position, only to have the main line sully itself. First with the Princess and her miner musician of a husband and now with the King and his halfling.”

Bilbo resisted the urge to complain that he was not half of anything thank you very much. As much as he hated the points the dwarf was making, he needed to listen. He had heard of this specific dwarf and that he was Bilbo’s most ardent detractor.

“The Princess was a love match and you know it,” the other dwarf pointed out. “Her sons are no less noble. But I must admit that his Majesty’s choice is a bit odd.”

“The Halfling has been rewarded with riches and accolades, I don’t see why he has to marry into the royal line.”

“But he’s Oakenshield’s One.”

“He’s depriving the throne of strong Durin sons that his majesty would sire with a proper wife.”

Bilbo was about to lose his temper. And that didn’t happen often, but before he could, Nori suddenly appeared as of nowhere.

“Well what do we have here,” Nori said, making a show of cleaning his fingernails with one of his many knives. “Traitorous talks from two members of the council.”

“The greatest treason that is happening is the marriage of our king to one such as the halfling.”

“Bilbo’s not half of anything,” Nori said calmly. “And he is twice the dwarf you are for when Thorin Oakenshield called, he came. With no stakes in that enterprise. Where were you?”

Bilbo silently walked away. He knew now that he had to pick his battles, and the other times he would let his friends fight them for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and prompts are appreciated.


	7. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People lie, doctors die.

“Trust your team, but don’t trust the patients. Not now anyway.”

Bilbo hated that he couldn’t trust his patient’s but they had a good reason not to. Patient’s lied, doctors died. There had already been several cases of it happening. None yet where he was practicing, but soon enough there would be.

Patients were already concealing travel histories and symptoms. The staff couldn’t defend against an unseen enemy. So they went into what some considered extreme methods.

Treat every patient as positive until otherwise proven.

It didn’t sit well with Bilbo. But he understood the caution. It didn’t sit well with Thorin either, but he had to make that decision.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin explained right before he signed that memorandum, “It’s a precaution for our people. If even one of us gets it...”

“I understand Thorin,” Bilbo nodded. “But to not trust our patients! To doubt those we’re supposed to be helping. Our allies in healthcare! It goes against everything we teach our students!”

Their students who wouldn’t be exposed to clinics because of how high the risk of contracting the disease was. With no vaccine or cure on the horizon, they had to protect themselves however they can.

“We also teach them to judge the patient’s reliability,” Thorin reminded. “As a great doctor once said: Everybody lies.”

“House was a bullshit series and you know it,” Bilbo pouted. “An intensivist in the operating room. As if!”

“House was a good series,” Thorin rebutted. “And it inspired many of our colleagues to get into the field.”

Colleagues who were fighting the same fight on different fronts. Colleagues who were dying and dwindling.

The national government had been tossing around the not so brilliant idea to bring in the fresh graduates to help with the need for more personnel. Bilbo personally was against that.

They were still there, they were still fighting. They would hold the line.

They could not sacrifice the future of healthcare, their students, to this virus. They were too young, too emotionally unequipped to handle the cases.

They were too young to give their lives to the war that the government wasn’t willing to sacrifice themselves for. Fresh graduates would just become cannon fodder, and where would their nation be if an entire generation of doctors were dead before they can even start their practice.

“People lie,” Bilbo repeated sadly.

“Doctors die,” Thorin completed. “We have to take care of our own Bilbo. Even if it means doubting every person who comes into our hospital. Until there’s a cure, we have to be extra cautious. The alternative is unacceptable.”

They would fight until they couldn’t anymore. For the people, for the future, and for every person who has already succumbed. They would fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad reality of our fight against Covid-19. Many healthcare workers have already died in the fight. It takes 10 years of schooling and training to make a doctor where i’m from. It takes so much longer to produce a specialist.  
> It takes one patient who lies to infect these people.  
> Please stay safe.   
> Please wear masks and observe social distancing.  
> Please tell the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m BACK. Kinda. This is basically me trying to practice writing after so long a time. Please bear with me. As always, prompts and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
